Hola, ¿quién habla?
by Heksen
Summary: Si te encuentras un número de teléfono en un baño público ¿llamas? historia yaoi RuxHana


** Yohei y los chicos del gundam miraban sorprendidos a su líder, este le había dicho momentos atrás que tenía mucha hambre, pero no imaginaban cuanta, si hasta ese instante superaba en glotonería al mismo Takamilla. Se había devorado casi con impaciencia dos hamburguesas y sus respectivas sodas, ahora iba por la tercera**

**-Tranquilo Hanamichi, vas a enfermar si sigues así- el pelirrojo en cuestión, casi se atraganta al querer contestar, tomó un gran sorbo de soda y se dio varios golpes en el pecho antes de responder**

**-Claro que no Yohei, este tensai puede comer lo que sea sin enfermarse, Jajajajajajajajaja**

**-¿Por qué Yohei tenía que tener razón?- se preguntó Hanamichi sentado en la taza del baño de Dany´s, con un fuerte dolor de estómago, llevaba ahí por lo menos quince minutos, y parecía que iba a tardar un poco mas...**

**-y seguro que esa tropa de desconsiderados ya me habrá dejado solo- se repitió**

**Cuanta razón tenía, hacía a los menos dos minutos que los chicos cansados de esperarlo, habían decidido irse, por supuesto sin olvidar dejar la cuenta a su nombre.**

**Fuera de aquella puerta le esperaba una impaciente mesera que sin duda debería esperar mucho rato más, pero que más daba, estaba obligado quedarse hasta que su cuerpo se sintiera mejor, sólo por ello, y con la esperanza que los retorcijones se le pasaran pronto, se concentró en otras cosas y nada mejor que en los millares de escritos en aquella cuatro paredes que le rodeaban...**

**Había de todo, los típicos corazones flechados con iniciales y el clásico "te amo", los insultos no podían faltar, Hana no había visto tantas palabras malsonantes juntas en toda su vida, varios nombres de bandas también estaban ahí, "Los Escorpiones", "Las Iguanas", "Los chicos del mal"¿Los osos verdes?**

**Apartó su vista de la lista que parecía interminable, vio a un lado un número, al parecer de teléfono¿quién dejaría ahí su número?, sólo un idiota, aun así no pudo evitar memorizarlo.**

**Suspiró cuando su estómago dejó de retorcerse y por fin pudo ponerse en pie, estiró el cuerpo y fue a lavarse las manos y la cara.**

**Cuando salió la mesera lo quedó mirando feo antes de entregarle la cuenta, Hana se puso a gritar y maldecir a su gundam, pagó la cuenta y se marchó a casa.**

**Por la noche, luego de terminar sus deberes decidió ir a su cama, parecía tan acogedora, suave y cómoda que seguro albergaría su descanso hasta la mañana siguiente antes de irse a clases, pero no fue como esperaba puesto que se despertó en altas horas de la madrugada sintiendo mucho calor.**

**Por largos minutos intentó volver a conciliar el sueño más no podía. Dieron las tres de la madrugada y nada.**

**Rendido se levantó en dirección a la sala de estar, pensó en ver televisión por un rato pero en ese aparato tampoco había nada interesante...**

**De repente, sin ningún motivo aparente, recordó el número telefónico del baño, se preguntó de quien podría ser, tal vez de una linda chica, no, era el baño de hombres, ninguna chica entraría y menos a dejar su número de teléfono**

**-¿De quién será?- dijo en voz alta, se rascó la cabeza y se estiró en el sillón para tomar el teléfono, marcó despacio, dudó antes de teclear el último número, ni siquiera estaba seguro que de que le fueran a contestar, eran las tres de la mañana, -bueno, sólo por curiosidad- se dijo y presionó la última tecla, a los dos timbrazos, una voz varonil le contestó:**

**-¿Diga?-resonó la voz tras el auricular**

**Hanamichi quedó sorprendido por que alguien le contestara a esa hora, tanto que dejó pasar un buen rato hasta que la voz pareció cansarse y ya le iban a cortar cuando se atrevió al fin a responder con algo de duda**

**-Ho...Hola- **

**-¿Quién eres?-**

**-¿Quién eres tú?-respondió con otra pregunta, segundo más tarde pudo oír lo que parecía una leve risa**

**-¿Hablas a mi casa en plena madrugada y ni siquiera sabes quien soy¿cómo conseguiste mi número?**

**-No voy a decirte nada hasta que no me digas quien eres-**

**-Entonces cuelga por que no voy a decirlo hasta que tú contestes primero-**

**-¡Bien!-**

**-¡Bien!-**

**-Tú llamaste, cuelga-**

**-No cuelga tú-**

**-No voy a colgar-**

**-Bueno, pues yo tampoco-**

**-¡Bien!-**

**-¡Bien!-**

**Otro silencio más, Hana no sabía que decir, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a colgar**

**-¿Por qué hablas a esta hora?-**

**-No puedo dormir¿y tú qué haces despierto?-**

**-Tampoco puedo dormir-**

**-Mmmm...- **

**Silencio otra vez, el muchacho tras la línea estaba intrigado así es que decidió hablar**

**-¿no vas a decirme como conseguiste mi número?-**

**Hanamichi devolvió sus recuerdos al Dany´s, la forma como había hallado ese número ¿no iba a entrar en detalles o sí?, claro que no, pensó por un corto momento hasta que respondió sin entrar en vergonzosos detalles**

**-En el Dany´s... supongo que lo conoces-**

**-ah, claro- dijo el otro haciendo memoria también**_**- **_**lo dejé para alguien, un grandísimo idiota que jamás llamó para concertar la cita- en su voz se notaba el fastidió **

**-¿Una cita?- el tono que usó Hanamichi debió dar a entender al otro lo que estaba pensando, por que inmediatamente rebatió **

**-No es lo que crees, era para jugar basket, sólo jugar-**

**-Claro, lo que digas- sonrió dándole por su lado**

**-Es verdad- contestó tratando de convencerlo**

**-Sí, nadie lo duda-**

**-¡Que es cierto!-**

**-Sí, no tienes por que gritar-**

**-¿No me crees?- miró el teléfono como si lo culpara de todo**

**-Claro que sí- se mordió los labios para no reír**

**-Pues deberías, no vería a ese tipo si no fuera por jugar- bufó cansado de tanto explicarse**

**-¿Juegas muy seguido?-**

**-Sí, adoro jugar-**

**-Yo también-**

**-¿En un equipo o solo?-**

**-En un equipo-**

**-¿Tu posición?...- de un momento a otro comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que sabían de basquetbol, sus equipos favoritos y cosas así, luego pasaron hablando de sus familias, Hana se enteró que el otro chico era hijo único y vivía con sus padres que ahora estaban de viaje, él le dijo que su padre había muerto en un accidente y su madre trabajaba para mantenerlos a los dos, en un mutuo acuerdo decidieron no decir nombres ni nada por el estilo, solo hablaban, de todo y nada, así se les fue la noche**

**Ambos tenían algo de sueño al llegar a sus clases pero estaban de buen humor.**

**Por su parte Hanamichi estaba animado, más que nunca, la charla fue una de las mejores que recordaba y en lo que duró pudo darse cuenta que el otro muchacho era agradable, lo escuchaba y esta noche estaba dispuesto a volver a molestarlo, claro estaba, después de dormir aunque fuera un poco**

**Al salir de su aula, terminada la jornada escolar, se fue cantando su canción predilecta a viva voz y saludando de buena gana a todos quienes se le cruzaban por el camino, más de uno se asustaba, un pelirrojo demasiado alegre era de temer más aún con el chillido que emitía en vez de una melodiosa voz.**

**A él no le importaba y seguía a paso firme con su bolso en dirección al gimnasio, sin que nadie se interpusiera a su paso o le callaran, claro, hasta que por costumbre un joven de ojos fríos como el hielo de calló con el usual do´aho...**

**-Zorro apestoso, tenías que ser tú- dijo volviéndose hacia él, pero este simplemente pasó a su lado adelantándole el paso- pero no te preocupes, hoy este gran tensai esta de buen humor que ni siquiera un zorro como tú le arruinara el día- **

**-do´aho- volvió a murmurar el otro sin atender a sus dichos.**

**Hanamichi decidió también no tomar en cuenta el segundo insulto disponiéndose a ir a los vestidores de inmediato, así, tras cambarse a la tenida deportiva tuvo que soportar un largo y duro entrenamiento al que fue sometido, gracias al buen humor y energías que traía el capitán del equipo.**

**Terminó agotado y a duras penas, con los parpados caídos, regresó a su casa, ingresó a su habitación, se tendió en su cama y segundos mas tarde ya dormía profundamente.**

**Despertó casi a la misma hora de la madrugada anterior, pero esta vez ya tenía la manera perfecta de combatir la soledad de la noche. Llamaría otra a vez a ese chico y lo hizo sin dudar. Este estaba tras la línea otra vez y tal como había sucedido en la oportunidad anterior, hablaron hasta que el sol despuntó en la mañana.**

**De esa forma vinieron más y más noches en sanas conversaciones, conociendo lo que restaba conocer de la vida del otro, gustos, aficiones y manías rebuscadas hasta que finalmente la noche número diez dio su fin, esta vez los encontró la hora para irse a clases, no obstante, ninguno se atrevía a cortar la llamada, querían retenerse un poco más, y tal como las grandes hazañas de malabaristas, se vestían con el uniforme manteniendo el oído pegado al auricular:**

**-ya me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde para ir a clases- anunció el pelirrojo mirando se reloj.**

**-si, a mi también-**

**Antes de colgar finalmente Hanamichi recordó que algo no le había preguntado, era el momento preciso para hacerlo.**

**- antes de irte¿me dices a que instituto vas? -**

**Dudó un poco pero se decidió a contestar- a la preparatoria Shohoku-**

**-bien, asisto a la misma...ya me voy-dijo apresuradamente sin detenerse a pensar en la respuesta**

**El otro si lo había hecho y en milésimas de segundo se atrevió a hacer una proposición**

**-juntémonos- **

**-¿Qué¿Dónde?-consultó Hanamichi cogiendo ya sus llaves y estando al pie de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y salir corriendo.**

**-en el gimnasio, después de los entrenamientos-**

**-claro, hasta la tarde-**

**-Hasta la tarde-**

**Ambos cortaron al mismo tiempo y salieron de sus casas como alma que lleva el diablo, llegarían unos cuantos minutos retrasados y solo les quedaba la esperanza de que no les descubrieran llegando tarde, con seguridad eso les costaría un regaño de parte de los maestros y el castigo de ser expulsados del aula solo por irresponsabilidad.**

**Agotados como estaban, ambos se durmieron en cada clase posible por el exceso de desvelo, y si bien no fueron regañados en el ingreso, si fueron amonestados cada vez que interrumpían las cátedras con sus ronquidos, enviados fueras de sus salones, lo que fue para ellos un alivio de poder dormir en un lugar tranquilo dentro del recinto sin que nadie fuera a molestarlos.**

**Por supuesto que de esta forma no se detuvieron a pensar en la cita que se avecinaba, el tiempo pasó rápido. Al menos Hana llegaba con fuerzas renovadas a otro duro entrenamiento, Akagui tampoco le dejaba mucho para pensar, este muchacho algo ansioso por obtener el trofeo del campeonato nacional cada vez se ponía mas exigente y menos tolerante las distracciones durante el tiempo de practica.**

**Ese día la práctica duró un poco más y Hanamichi esperaba que el otro muchacho no se hubiera impacientado con la demora, pero no era el único que pensaba de igual forma, el otro también estaba impaciente esperando a que el resto del equipo se marchara para al fin encontrarse con ese hombre tan especial cuya voz conocía solamente a través de un auricular.**

**Los chicos fueron abandonando el gimnasio uno a uno con la cara marcada por el agotamiento físico, hasta que al final, solo dos personas parecían reticentes a marcharse, un par de rivales bien conocidos por el resto de chicos y chicas.**

**Hanamichi permanecía sentado en las bancas, con la mirada fija en el acceso a la instalación, algo molesto con el muchacho ojiazul que boteaba el esférico en medio de la duela. Se preguntaba sin duda a que hora decidiría marcharse, su presencia molestaba y esta vez si que se interponía a sus planes.**

**Al fin y al cabo decidió que no debía soportar su presencia y echarle a perder su cita, así que a paso decidido se dirigió hacia él y le habló-**

**-¡oye tú! zorro apestoso- Kaede viró su rostro perturbado por la molestia de cabellos rojos-¿a qué hora pretendes marcharte de aquí?-**

**-eso no te importa, el que debería largarse de una vez eres tú-**

**-no quiero, vete-**

**-no-**

**-aghhh, zorro maldito, no ves que te interpones en una cita del tensai, márchate de una vez-**

**-así que tienes una cita do´aho-**

**-espero a alguien y estoy seguro que con esa cara de antisocial lo vas a asustar-**

**-pues yo también espero a alguien...no me voy- respondió con simpleza**

**Se miraron entrecerrando los ojos, procesando cada palabra, hasta que al fin la luz pareció hacerse presente en sus mentes**

**-¡Tú eres el chico del teléfono!- gritó Hanamichi señalándolo con el dedo**

**-¿Tú eres el que llama por las noches?-**

**-No puedes ser tú!. La persona con la que hablo es educada, amable, agradable y habla!-**

**-Pues soy yo... - dijo algo burlón por la incredulidad del otro**

**Hanamichi observó con detenimiento al individuo frente a el, el mismo zorro de siempre, solo que un poco más burlón, en verdad podría ser el encantador chico del teléfono? No podía ser, pero había una forma de saberlo**

**-Pruébalo - rebatió**

**-Tu dulce favorito es el chocolate, tu padre murió hace 2 años en un accidente y desde entonces vives con tu madre, tu primera llamada fue hace 10 días a las 3 de la mañana, es suficiente? - inquirió**

**-De verdad eres tu! - gritó sorprendido**

**Rukawa asintió, el tampoco había creído que el do´aho fuera el chico del teléfono, su manera ególatra y narcisista hacia casi imposible que fuera él, el chico del teléfono era amable, cálido, sencillo, simplemente lo opuesto al altanero de Sakuragui.**

**Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se decidieran a hablar, todo esto les parecía demasiado complicado, aquel chico al que les daba ilusión conocer no resultó ser mas que su archirival en la cancha, desde nunca pudieron llevarse, pero entonces llegó lo del teléfono y se conocieron de una manera distinta, una mas profunda y sincera, sin fetiches ni elitismos, simplemente eran ellos, alguien a quien no conocían y, sin embargo, sabía todo de ellos.**

**-Pero... Entonces tú? - trató de explicar Hanamichi, Rukawa sin esperar a que terminara asintió, era extrañó como se entendían, ya no tenían un auricular en la mano y aún así funcionaba - Puedes hablar!! - gritó al tiempo que rompía en carcajadas, llevaban un año de compañeros y solo ahora se daba cuenta que lo hacía**

**Rukawa entrecerró los ojos, lo aceptaba, en el colegio no hablaba mucho, bueno de hecho nunca hablaba, pero ese maldito bravucón lo decía de tal manera que, Agr... **

**-Y tu piensas es igual de sorprendente - Hanamichi no paro de reír, sin darse cuenta Kaede también lo hacía, la risa de Hanamichi lo contagiaba, tal como en el teléfono, y así siguieron por largo rato entre risas, preguntas, comentarios una plática "normal" entre chicos, ya no eran el do´aho y el zorro, solo eran ellos, Hanamichi y Kaede, sentados en el suelo del gimnasio conversando como chicos normales, sin balones que "accidentalmente" se resbalaran de sus manos.**

**Afuera la noche se cernía sobre el cielo, sin embargo, ellos no lo notaron, milagrosamente nadie los interrumpió en todo el rato que estuvieron allí, ni siquiera el vigilante para revisar que el lugar estuviera cerrado, pues los del equipo de básquetbol siempre dejaban cerrado.**

**Llegó un momento en que se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos, alumbrados ligeramente por la luz que se colaba de las lámparas exteriores, sus pieles se tocaban ligeramente, Kaede se perdió en ese mar color miel que acababa de conocer y de pronto de esos labios del que solo salían palabras arrogantes emergía la tentación que le embriagaba sin saber por que, los deseos de poder tocarlos y saborearlos con los suyos. Se fue acercando lentamente, el tiempo detenido era su cómplice, el que hacía que el otro no reaccionara esquivándolo, así obtuvo su recompensa. **

**Por su parte Hanamichi sólo vino a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando sintió como sus labios eran torpemente masajeados, su chico lo estaba besando y eso no podía creerlo, menos tratándose de que su antiguo rival fuera esa misma persona. Por esa impresión fue que levantó su mano posicionándolo en su pecho para alejarlo.**

**El rostro de Hanamichi mostraba sorpresa, pero al enfrentar nuevamente esa mirada que jamás se desvió, sintió el mismo impulso que había dominado al otro- ¿por qué no?- se dijo, entonces cerrando en su puño tomándolo en el acto de su ropa, lo atrajo hacia sí y devolvió el gesto.**

**Kaede sabía a miel pura, su efecto era enloquecedor, hacía que sus entrañas se revolucionaran provocando un impulso eléctrico que envolvía sus sentidos, su roce quemaba delicadamente impulsándolo a desear más, un beso más profundo, un contacto mas profundo...**

**Se aferró a su cuello atrayéndolo con fuerza que lo dejó de manera indefensa, lo que permitía al ojiazul apoderarse de su espalda, sintiéndose el dueño con el permiso suficiente para introducir sus manos por debajo de su sudadera dándole grandes y placenteras caricias con fervor, sí, su toque le hacía perder la conciencia, todo sentido de lo cuerdo. No supo en que momento se vio en el suelo, con ese cuerpo bajo el suyo a completa disposición, él también fue transformándose en dueño y señor, mas impaciente tal vez por que la ropa que vestía le molestaba, deseaba sentir su cuerpo a plenitud, poder acariciar cada hueco y relieve de piel pálida. **

**Pero ese chico no se quedaba atrás, también le quitó la ropa aventándola a cualquier lado donde no pudiera molestar más, luego volvió su espalda contra el piso esperando un nuevo ataque con sus labios entreabiertos. Los gestos del Zorrito le incitaban a continuar, claro que no se detendría, sus deseos lo obligaban a mas, no tardó en llegar un largo y profundo beso en que sus lenguas se entrecruzaban, cada uno buscando el dominio del otro, pero Hana era todo un tensai que pronto aprendía las cosas, pretendía someterlo por lo que pronto abandonó esa boca para llevar la suya a su cuello descendiendo lentamente, degustando cada gota de sudor salado que hasta entonces era como el mas exquisito manjar**

**El otro gemía bajo sus toques, una música para sus oídos, el aliento necesario para seguir, entonces ascendió nuevamente hasta alcanzar su oreja y dar un pequeño tirón en su lóbulo, eso detonó un sonoro gemido que le hizo sonreír, sopló un aliento cálido sólo para volver a recibir la misma respuesta que en sí le decía que estaba listo para mucho mas. **

**Enfrentó su mirada y sin una palabra recibió el asentimiento, esos ojos color azul mar se veían decididos ¿Qué locura iba a cometer? No lo sabía y ni siquiera cuando dejó reposar su frente contra el otro supo una respuesta, en su mente retumbaba que estaba listo, para lo que fuera...**

**Lo besó de nuevo, castamente y luego descendió hacia su pecho dejando una huella húmeda con su lengua, podía sentir las manos del otro enredando sus largos dedos en su cabellera rojiza que le daban una dirección hacia donde ir. **

**Se entretuvo en sus tetillas, por largo rato hasta dejar cada una empapada en saliva, luego continuó hacia su abdomen cuyas cumbres de músculos bien tonificados era un deleite para los sentidos, podía degustarlo como si fuese su dulce preferido, irremediablemente sabia a ello, a chocolate, el mas fino y suave al paladar ya que sencillamente el sabor a sudor se había desvanecido.**

**De esa manera fue lamiendo cada centímetro de piel blanca hasta llegar al límite que daba con esos molestos pantaloncillos de deporte ¿Qué hacían allí interrumpiendo el trabajo del tensai?, lo miró con algo de molestia virando su rostro nuevamente hacia el rostro del zorrito, molesto también por repentino cese de caricias, sin más, tomó el borde para jalarlos, y pronto hicieron compañía al resto de la ropa**

**Comenzó a admirar esa parte de su cuerpo que desconocía o tal vez si conocía, por que mas de una vez le vio en la duchas, pero que en ese entonces pertenecían a su archirival, ya no lo era, no en este momento, quizás mas nunca por que pronto esa parte también sería suya.**

**Lo miró con curiosidad como si fuera un niño, analizando la forma perfecta de recorrer esos senderos, pero no era necesario, una de sus manos parecía tener voluntad propia y antes de decidirse, ésta ya comenzaba una tímida caricia, con cuidado, intentando no ser tan bruto al principio, luego el ritmo y la fuerza fueron en aumento.**

**Sí que le gustaba a Kaede, este gemía ante el tacto, con sus ojos entrecerrados, con la boca semiabierta intentando coger más aire del que se le escapaba. Al principio Hanamichi le pareció inseguro, luego tomó fuerza y era decididamente bueno en lo que estaba haciendo, aquello le llevó a explotar mas pronto de lo imaginado, derramándose sobre su mano, de manera desmedida.**

**Hanamichi observó las consecuencias de sus actos, al cuerpo de su amante estremecerse en un orgasmo rápido, sus dedos, ahora estaban manchados de un liquido blanquecino y viscoso. Nunca había tenido algo así entre manos, ni siquiera el suyo, por eso lo analizaba acercándolo a su rostro, quería saber a que sabia esto, entonces llevó un dedo en su boca palpando un sabor salado que no le pareció para nada mal.**

**-mmm-salió de su boca, si sabía así en sus dedos¿Cuál sería el resultado al combinarlo con esa piel de zorro?, pasó su manos por ese abdomen embetunándolos con semen, recorriendo enseguida cada mancha con su lengua**

**Al acabar allí, aun quería más así que devolvió la vista a ese miembro que se mostraba algo flácido pero que sin duda aun tenía mucho sobre sí de lo que estaba buscando, fue hacia el, dispuesto a envolverlo con su lengua, en ese entonces pudo percatarse como una gota escurridiza descendía lentamente.**

**Curiosamente no quiso atraparla, solo dejó que siguiera su camino que se desvió tan pronto como Kaede se movió un poco tan solo para levantar su cabeza y ver en que se había entretenido, le vio a él con su rostro extasiado y sin desviar su mirada fue también descendiendo tras la gota que finalmente llegó hasta ese acceso que jamás imagino poder alcanzar, pero lo hizo, separando un poco las piernas del moreno introdujo su lengua en el lugar prohibido dando al fin alcance a su premio.**

**Kaede gimió más fuerte aun que en su orgasmo pasado, eso le encantaba y estaba dispuesto a darle mas placer como fuera posible, con su ávida lengua que jugueteaba traviesamente haciendo movimientos circulares, al punto que sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba dilatando de a poco su estrecha entrada.**

**Su mente estaba nublada en ese entonces, quizás más que el zorrito que no dejaba de estremecerse, por ello fue que en un momento dado, sin resistir la molestia de la ropa que le quedaba, se la quitó de una vez y por todas, eso asustó en cierto modo al ojiazul que sin duda imaginaba a que se debía ese acto, pero él, siendo conciente de ese gesto, no dudó en continuar con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que al final hizo desaparecer cada rastro de miedo en el otro. Luego se acomodó mejor entre esas blancas piernas que fueron a dar en sus hombros.**

**Comenzó a penetrarle lenta y cuidadosamente. Kaede se quejó y su rostro se contrajo marcado con un dolor punzante, no quería lastimarle más no deseaba perder la pronta oportunidad de encontrar su propio alivio, por eso continuó y para acallar sus quejidos buscó su boca con la suya, hasta que por fin el otro se entregó en un placer profundo y compartido que culminó con sus derrames de semen, el de él.**

**Sus respiraciones se fueron calman de a poco, se abrazaron enredando sus piernas, jalaron la poca ropa que sus manos alcanzaron, se acurrucaron uno en el otro y durmieron varias horas hasta cerca de las dos de la mañana.**

**Kaede fue el primero en despertar, movió su cuerpo antes de abrir los ojos, jaló su brazo para levantarse, pero no pudo moverlo por que estaba prisionero bajo algo caliente y suave, volteó de prisa encontrando el cuerpo de Hanamichi Sakuragui, se asustó y tiró con más fuerza de su brazo, despertando al otro.**

**Hanamichi se frotó los ojos y se sentó, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kaede Rukawa, desnudo, y muy cerca de él, se apartó inmediatamente.**

**Ninguno sabía que decir, las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaban sus mentes mientras se veían uno al otro los rostros.**

**Se vistieron en completo silencio y solamente atinaron a decir un casi frío adiós antes de marcharse a sus respectivas casas.**

**Hanamichi caminó confundido por las largas calles, no entendía en que estaba pensando cuando fue a cometer esa locura, por que era así como lo definía "una completa locura", y con ese pensamiento absorbiendo su mente llegó a su casa yendo directamente a su cama donde se quedó dormido muy pronto a pesar de los pronósticos que decía que no lo lograría.**

**Se despertó en la mañana con el sonido del molesto despertador. Lo apagó inmediatamente y aunque sabía que este día había clases, se dio media vuelta y se acurrucó nuevamente en su cama pues no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Kaede por que no sabría como reaccionar después de todo.**

**Este otro por su parte, si tuvo el valor de levantarse e ir a clases, aunque tenía el mismo temor.**

**Durante toda la jornada de clases y aunque se negara a encontrarse con el pelirrojo su mirada conscientemente le buscaba. Pero no le halló, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. Con aquella duda se devolvió a su casa, durmió un poco y espero gran parte de la noche una llamada que jamás llegó.**

**Hana había intentado coger el teléfono y llamarle, pero cuando marcaba el último dígito se arrepintió. **

**Ambos pasaron el día pensando en el otro, a los dos les había gustado lo que sintieron, y no sólo la parte del sexo, sino todo, el hecho de sentirse a gusto cuando estaban juntos, la forma en que se entendían y hablaban sin prejuicios. Era extraño que encajaran tan bien siendo que antes eran enemigos, tal vez el único problema de su relación, era el modo en que empezaron, de no haber sido por ese mal comienzo posiblemente se hubieran llevado mejor desde antes, al menos eso parecía ahora.**

**Hanamichi decidió ir a la escuela el día siguiente, si faltaba a práctica el "Gori" lo mataba o mínimo lo castigaba haciéndolo limpiar el gimnasio, y por que además, secretamente extrañaba ver al "Zorro"**

**Cuando llegó a la escuela, el Gundam lo asaltó con preguntas de todo tipo, que donde había estado, que si estaba bien, si se enfrentó a alguna pandilla, que los hubiera invitado, que si tuvo una cita, a lo que todos rieron y empezaron a decir que lo dudaban mucho, siguieron con mas bromas sin notar (a excepción de Yohei) la inflamada y palpitante vena que se formaba en la frente del de cabello rojo llevándose un cabezazo de cada uno de parte del autonombrado Tensai.**

**El alboroto de sus amigos disipó en él la tensión, así pudo estar mas tranquilo, hasta que llegó la hora del descanso, momento elegido para hablar con Kaede.**

**Lo buscó en la azotea luego de dejar a sus amigos, lo encontró justo cuando se acomodaba para dormir, lo llamó, Rukawa se quedó estático esperando a que hablara**

**-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Hana muy nervioso**

**-Ahora no- Kaede esquivó su mirada**

**-Pero...-**

**-Después del entrenamiento- necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo antes de hablar con él**

**-Está bien- se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras**

**Por la tarde, cuando las clases hubieron terminado Kaede llegó al entrenamiento con su rostro frío en imperturbable, nada nuevo para el resto del equipo que estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de ese chico.**

**Si, les pareció un poco extraña la aparición menos bulliciosa de su arrogante integrante de cabellos de fuego, estaba más callado de lo normal y ni siquiera tendió a producir escándalos durante todo el entrenamiento que pareció un tanto aburrido sin su estrepitosa personalidad normal. **

**Al culminar la práctica, todos hubieran ido a las regaderas de manera normal si no fuera por que se apareció un cierto acercamiento entre dos rivales que precisamente no era para tratarse a golpes como solía suceder, es mas, veían que ni intensiones de pelear tenían.**

**-Es hora- le dijo finalmente Hana a Kaede cuando el último de los muchachos sorprendido se perdió tras la puerta que daba a los vestidores.**

**-tal vez no estoy listo para nada- mencionó el ojiazul sin rodeos**

**-ni yo...esto... Fue muy rápido-respondió nerviosamente el Hanamichi comprendiendo sus intensiones**

**-pienso lo mismo pero no es por que rehúya de lo sucedido ni quiera negarlo, es solo que tal vez necesitemos más tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas- aclaró sin dudar.**

**-entiendo-dijo bajando la mirada **

**Se formó un intenso silencio entre ellos, por un largo instante, hasta que finalmente Hanamichi decidió que era tiempo de marcharse, de esa forma giró sobre sus talones y también se fue a la ducha. Rato mas tarde el ojiazul le siguió los pasos pero este hacía caso omiso a las miradas curiosas sobre ellos y su extraña platica anterior, en el caso de Hanamichi, se sentía algo perseguido por lo que apresuró sus acciones, dejó las duchas y el gimnasio tan pronto como pudo para marcharse a su casa**

**Nuevamente era de noche, su madre no estaba y nuevamente no podía dormir. Era peor que en días pasados, ahora lo atormentaba que pudo haberse equivocado con Kaede, y si después ya no quería volver a verlo, y si le contaba a todos, no eso no lo creía, pero si se burlaba de él, no eso tampoco, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero lo que si temía era que no quisiera volver a verlo, que se arrepintiera de haber estado con él, le gustó mucho... Kaede le gustaba mucho**

**Sonó el teléfono, casi corrió para levantar el auricular**

**-Diga-**

**-Soy yo, ya lo pensé...- Sakuragui reconoció la voz y su corazón saltó de emoción- Lado norte del parque de Kanagawa, número 15 B, la casa azul- y colgó**

**A Hanamichi le tomó unos segundos procesar la información, miró el teléfono como si preguntando si era verdad, enseguida salió de su aturdimiento, colgó el aparato, corrió a su habitación por algo con que abrigarse, mientras anotaba una nota rápida para su madre, tomó las llaves y salió corriendo de la casa.**

**Una noche más les encontró juntos el día siguiente, enredados entre las sábanas de la cama de Kaede, sin embargo, esta vez al despertar, ambos se miraron y sonrieron para luego entregarse a un profundo beso.**

**Era sábado, perfecto para compartir un rato más en agradable compañía, y así lo hicieron hasta que Hana recordó que debía asistir a la cita quincenal para almorzar con la tropa de desconsiderados que llamaba amigos, si no iba, seguro estos eran capaces de reprocharles por el resto que le quedaba de vida.**

**Se levantó de un brinco de la cama a sabiendas que aun estaba a tiempo para ir al Dany´s.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- le consultó Kaede un tanto intrigado por su deseo de huida, como pensaba**

**Hanamichi volteó hacia él recordando que no debía dejarlo así como así**

**-Al Dany´s a reunirme con Yohei y los muchachos- con eso le decía que lo dejaba por otros y pudo intuirlo en la mirada que le dijo- pero creo que no se molestaran si vamos juntos... Después de todo, algún día se enteraran de lo nuestro y por mi bien será que se enteren que estoy contigo, ahora- **

**Kaede no dijo no ante la proposición, sabía cuanto importaban esos muchachos a su pelirrojo aunque nunca le hablo de ellos en sus conversaciones pero lo advertía siempre, como aquella vez en que fielmente apoyaron al equipo cuando el rebelde Mitsui y su grupito de malhechores les provocaron problemas en el entrenamiento.**

**Quería conocerlos ya que desde que se involucró con Hana, estos venían como paquete adicional del que no se libraría tan fácilmente o tal vez nunca.**

**Fue así como llegaron juntos al Dany´s, sin ocultar en ningún momento la relación que mantenían, los sorprendieron bastante, dejando a más de alguno con la boca abierta o con falta de apetito cuando revelaron que eran pareja, pero aquello era el efecto colateral de la relación de dos archirivales. **

**Pasaron varias horas en compañía del gundam, conociéndose un poco, les contaron más o menos como se conocieron, omitiendo ciertas cosas obviamente. **

**Cuando Hanamichi vio cercana la hora de partir, se levantó para ir al baño. **

**Una vez adentro, se dirigió al baño en donde encontró el número de Kaede, sacó un plumón de su bolsillo y comenzó a rayarlo, no fuera a ser que alguien más tuviera la brillante idea de llamar a su "Kitsune".**

**Recordó cuando éste le explicó como era que su número telefónico terminó ahí, según le dijo, Akira Sendoh, alías el "puercoespín", lo había retado para tener un partido de práctica, sólo los dos, Kaede aceptó, pero como el "puercoespín" no quería que los demás se enteraran, le dijo que lo anotara en el baño y el lo anotaría en el siguiente, el idiota nunca lo llamó (para alegría de Hanamichi), y aquellos números quedaron olvidados en ése lugar hasta que el de rúbeos cabellos los encontró.**

**-Ni loco los dejo aquí- cuando ya no se distinguió ningún dígito, guardó el plumón dispuesto a marcharse, pero una vez mas su vista se desvió encontrando otro número que nuevamente memorizó¿alguien más había dejado su teléfono ahí¡Acaso era una nueva moda o algo así!, bufó molesto y se marchó con sus amigos que ahora si lo habían esperado, claro que también le dejaron la cuenta y Hanamichi se puso a gritar, los hubiera perseguido cuando salieron corriendo, pero la mesera de la vez anterior lo detuvo antes de dar siquiera un paso y lo obligó a pagar.**

**Llegada la noche, en casa de Rukawa, y luego de pedirle permiso a su madre para dormir ahí, Hanamichi se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su novio que dormía placidamente a su lado**

**Fue por la casa husmeando intentando conocerla un poco mas para capear su falta de sueño hasta que dio con el teléfono**

**Que tentador aparato aparecía justo en el momento preciso**

**Sin detener sus impulsos fue hacia él con un número nuevo que rondaba su mente, marcó un primer dígito al que le siguió el segundo y el tercero hasta casi completar el último numerito que recordaba haber visto en el baño del Danys. **

**Su dedo descendía de manera lenta pero segura, después de completada su acción esperó unos segundos a que timbrara, una mano aparecida de la nada le arrebató el auricular.**

**Era Kaede que meneó su cabeza en gesto de reproche al tiempo que al otro lado de la línea una voz gruesa les pedía se identificaran, los chicos quedaron enmudecidos, esa voz les parecía conocida, muy conocida, con presura colgaron el teléfono**

**-¿¡Akagui!?- corearon al unísono mirándose sorprendidos, sendas carcajadas salían de sus gargantas, entrelazaron sus manos caminando hacia la habitación...**

**- de lo que te salvé monito pelirrojo- mencionó cantarín Kaede**

**FIN**


End file.
